


If Sweets Meant 'I Love You' (I'd Either Be Broke, Or Your Personal Baker)

by Anonymous



Series: kiss me (like you wanna be loved) [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mother's Day, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Cupcakes?” Tony asked, popping his head out from the covers like a gopher.“Yeah ma!” Whitney giggled, squishing Tony’s cheeks with her tiny hands.“Jamie, baby, darling, father of the joys of my life, please give me the cupcake!” Tony pleaded.





	If Sweets Meant 'I Love You' (I'd Either Be Broke, Or Your Personal Baker)

It felt as if James was juggling one hundred things at once. He had a sleepy daughter on one of his hips, his son’s teddy tucked in the crook of his arm. All while helping RJ balance Tony’s tray with the same hand. Orange juice had already sloshed onto the floor, but that hadn't stopped RJ from trooping on.

“Remember, we gotta be quiet for your ma, yeah?” James prompted before he (clumsily) opened the door.

“The quietest!” RJ agreed as softly as he could.

Which admittedly, was impressive.

“You can balance that while I open the door?”

“Absa-absulutely.”

The door was open a crack when RJ rushed in.

Getting the rest of the OJ all over the carpet...ah, whatever, James would deal with it later.

“Ma!” RJ cried as soon as he was at Tony’s side of the bed.

Tony sluggishly pulled the sheets over his head and groaned. James couldn't help but smile a little. RJ put down the tray to tug on the offending covers when Whitney wiggled impatiently.

“You want down baby girl?” James asked.

“Wan’ on th’ bed Da,” Whitney corrected.

“Oh, so you're turning on your dear mother?”

“It's his special day!”

As soon as Whitney was released, she crawled up the bed. No doubt she was set on getting morning cuddles and kisses.

She flopped over the Tony shaped lump.

“My own kin have betrayed me!” Tony’s muffled cry was barely heard over the insistent ‘Ma’s.

“Did you expect anything less? I mean, look at JARVIS?” James pointed out casually, picking up the breakfast tray and putting it on the bedside table.

“It pains me so…” Tony moaned.

“We made ya beckfast!” RJ interrupted.

“Da made eggs an’ we got a cupcake for you!” Whitney added.

“Cupcakes?” Tony asked, popping his head out from the covers like a gopher.

“Yeah ma!” Whitney giggled, squishing Tony’s cheeks with her tiny hands.

“Jamie, baby, darling, father of the joys of my life, please give me the cupcake!” Tony pleaded.

“I don't know...Cupcakes are for pretty special occasions…”

“Da! It is a special day!” RJ puffed up defensively, steel eyes flashing indignantly.

“Oh, what is today?” Tony asked.

“S your special day!”

“Well...my birthday isn't for a while--”

“S mother’s day!”

Tony's eyes went round.

“Mother’s day! But isn't that-- oh!”

RJ, after struggling to get up on the bed, flung himself at Tony's chest.

“Happy Mother's Day!” their children crowed.

Tony's face went tomato red.

“Oh my little squishies I...thank you so much!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap I've been gone for a While. I'm so sorry. And this is so rushed I'm so sorry.


End file.
